redskeltonfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Season 15 1965-66
Producer: Seymour Berns. Director: Bill Hobin. Script Supervisor: Bob Schiller, Bob Weiskopf. Writer: '''Dave O'Brien, Martin A. Ragaway, Arthur Phillips, Larry Rhine, Mort Greene. '''Special Routine: Robert Orben. Special Musical Material: Jack Lloyd. Associate Producer: Howard A. Quinn. Assitant to the Producer: Bob Hoag. Musical Director: David Rose. Choreographer: Tom Hansen.' Vocal Arranger:' Alan Copeland. Art Director: Sidney Rushakoff. Assitant to Choreographer: Leona Irwin. Costumes: Frank Novak. Set Decorator: George Gaines. Secretary to the Producer: Gillian Hyde. Production Assitant: Connie Dresselhouse. Secretary to the Writers: Judy Craig. 'Produced by: Van Bernard Productions, Inc. '''Executive Producer':' Guy Della Cioppa TV Season 14 1964-65 > < TV Season 16 1966-67 CBS Tuesday 8:30. Rating 4 | |- | |15.02 Bobby Darin, Jackie and Gayle | |- | | 15.03 09/28/1965 "Loafer, Come Back to Me" Mickey Rooney, the U.S. Drum and Bugle Team of Pacific Fleet Force | |- | |.04 Patrice Munsel, Peter and Gordon, Cliff Osmond | |- | |.05 Bobby Rydell, the New Christy Minstrels | |- | | 15.06 10/19/1965 Harv Presnell, Reta Shaw | |- | | 15.07 Johnny Mathis | |- | |.08 Audrey Meadows, Douglas Fowley, the Letterman | |- | |.09 Bill Dana, Vic Dana, Mary Wickes, Sandra Gould | |- | | 15.10 Stanley Holloway, the Youngfolk | |- | |"Tribute to Stan Laurel | |- | | 15.11 Robert Morse, the Animals ("We Gotta Get Out of This Place", "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood"), Doris Singleton | |- | |.12 Robert Vaughn, the Doodletown Pipers, Carol Byron | |- | | 15.13 Tallulah Bankhead, Horst Jankowski | |- | |12/22/1964 | |- | |15.14 Cesar Romero, the Silkie, Emmaline Henry, Barbara Morrison, Helen Kleeb | |- |1966/01/04 |15.16 "When Nuthood Was in Flower" Milton Berle | |- | |.16 | |- |1966/01/18 |15.17 "A Concert in Pantomime" GS: Marcel Marceau | |- | | 15.18 01/25/1966 GS: Vincent Price | |- |1966/02/01 |15.19 "Down the Old Chisholm Trail with the Old Chiseler " George Gobel | |- | |.20 Tina Louise, Roland Winters, Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass ("Zorba the Greek", "Mexican Shuffle", "Tijuana Taxi") | |- |1966/02/15 | 15.21 "Half a Loafer is Better Than None" GS: Ed Wynn, Donna Loren Opening: Airport gas, Valentine's Day, Milkman, Weather, Two Dogs talking : Mime: Karate Dance: "Love Bug" Act 1: Freddie is explorer Col. Junglerot Freeloader long lost son. Celebrates Ed Wynn's 80th birthday early. Music: "The Way of Love", "Johnny One-Note" Silent Spot: "The Millionair's Son Goes to Work" A rich son makes a mess in a bakery. Cast: Bern Hoffman, Buddy Lewis, Irwin Charone, Patrick Campbell Video With Ed Wynn, Film Fun | |- | | 15.22 Stubby Kaye, Muriel Landers, David Sharpe Rotund comedians Stubby Kaye and Muriel Landers join Red Skelton in an "Arabian Nights" sketch. Red and Stubby play Abou-Boob and Abou-Smart, the owners of Gazundheit Flying Carpet Airlines, while Muriel dons veil and harem pants as Fatima. Stubby then sings a medley of "One of Those Songs", "Comes the Time", "Hoedown".And in Silent Spot, Red and veteran Hollywood stunt coordinator David Sharpe play two elderly neighbors-one male, one female-who despise one another. This episode aired February 22, 1966. ~ Hal Erickson, Rovi | |- |1966/03/01 |15.23 "The Red Skelton Scrapbook " John Wayne, Melanie Alexander John Wayne hosts the second annual edition of "The Red Skelton Scrapbook." Like the first edition in 1965, this telecast from March 1, 1966 features Skelton reprising several of his most beloved routines, including "Dunking Doughnuts" and (with Melanie Alexander) his spoof of Michael Fokine's ballet ''Spectre of the Rose. Other highlights included Red's impersonation of a Gay 90s bachelor, and his portrayal of eternally inebriated Willie Lump Lump in the classic "Upside Down Room" routine (which is also prominently featured in Skelton's 1953 theatrical feature The Clown). by Hal Erickson | |- | |11/09/1965 | |- | |11/16/1965 | |- | |"Carol + 2" | |- | |.24 Phillis Diller, the Rockin' Berries | |- | |.25 04/05/1966 - ep. 15.26 "Goodbye Mr. Gyp" San Francisco Red GS: Jackie Coogan - Humphrey T. Humble, the Doodletown Pipers | |- | |.26 04/12/1966 - ep. 15.27 "The Bum Who Came in from the Cold" Freddie GS: Nancy Wilson - Dr. Cagey, Jack Kruschen - Dr. Shnorba | |- | |.27 Fernando Lamas, Ike Cole | |- | |.28 Abbe Lane | |- | |.29 Robert Merrill | |- | |.30 Jack Jones, Virginia Grey, Hal Smith | |- | |04.31 Petula Clark, Romo Vincent | |- | |.32 through 06/28/1966 | |- | |.33 | |- | |.34 | |- | |.35 | |- | |.36 | |- | |.37 | |- | |04.38 | |} Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:Television Seasons Category:TV Season 15 1965-66